


Lovers Switch

by Sleepi22



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Curses, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Fight Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Gray strips a lot, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Male-Female Friendship, Natsu pov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Romance, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Strip Tease, Truth Spells, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepi22/pseuds/Sleepi22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy is in need of some assistance on a job and the only people she can think of to help her is Gray and Natsu. </p><p>Read to find out more~</p><p>*Yea it's a crappy summary but the story isn't ☆〜（ゝ。∂）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Switch

"Yo flame brain watch where your going!"

"Who're you calling flame brain ice princess!?" 

"Do you wanna go!? Cause I'm totally ready to kick ass!"

"Bring it! Just don't go crying to Erza when you lose."

"Hey you guys stop!" Lucy voice rings out.

I ignore it, I'm not stopping for anyone this time.

The guild members must understand this because everybody starts shouting who they're rooting for.

'Just wait Gray your going to get it this time.'

Just as I'm about to let my Fire dragon roar unleashed I'm stopped in the middle by a terrifying voice that can't be ignored.

Erza.

If it's anything she hates its when me and Gray are fighting.

The first thing is not being able to enjoy strawberry cake in peace.

"Natsu, Gray!! You guys aren't fighting are you?"

'Oh shit!'

As if rehearsed we answer her with a automatic no and out of instinct my arm wraps around Gray.

It must be instinct for him to cause he does the same.

"Good, now stay like that." she says while walking to the guild master.

Once the gap between me and her widens all the tension in my body disappears.

'God I hate it when she pops outta nowhere, it's like she senses when me and gray are about to fight.'

"Yo, this isn't over yet." Gray whispers

Apparently he didn't say it quietly enough though because she turns around and raises one eyebrow.

Once again in sync we say nothing and act all buddy buddy.

This notion earns us a lot of laughter in the guild.

'He's gonna get us killed.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time everything is calmed down I'm sitting at the bar talking to Lucy about this new job we can take on.

"Come on Lucy, this one is bound to get you through this months rent."

She must not believe me though cause instead of being grateful she glares at me.

"The last quest we went on nearly killed me, literally."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

I mean she did almost fall off a cliff but she didn't, she's still alive.

"Wasn't bad!? I almost got turned into a mushroom for the rest of my life!!"

"Oh yeah that happened to didn't it."

I say this without thinking and soon regret it cause instead of replying she gives me a look so bad it feels like she's piercing my soul with pure hatred.

"No."

With that one word said she walks away.

"Urghhh Happy that was the only person I could think of to go with us."

The blue cat must not understand the situation cause he asks why can't Erza or Gray help.

"Cause Erza is going to the council with master for a week and me and Gray aren't exactly on talking terms right now."

"Ohhhh well why-" 

"NATSU!!! GRAY!!! I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE" Levy comes running down the guild hall with five books 

"Whoa Levy slow down you might fall" I get up to help Levy with her books and sets them down on the table

"Yeah what's up Lev?" Gray asks

'Wait where he come from?' 

"Well!! It's a long stor-"

"We have time" Me and Gray say at the same time.

Anytime Levy comes to us it's always a job that pays, and right now it's perfect timing.

"That's great! If you both listen to me and help me out I'll pay you."

Wellllll this didn't go as smoothly as I wanted but eh does anything really go smoothly (｡-_-｡) Anyway~ I really been wanting to write a Gray x Natsu for a whileeeeee and I'm super hype I'm finally getting started on one（≧∇≦）but yeah I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one (*^_^*)

~sorry for horrible summary lol~

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllll this didn't go as smoothly as I wanted but eh does anything really go smoothly (｡-_-｡) Anyway~ I really been wanting to write a Gray x Natsu for a whileeeeee and I'm super hype I'm finally getting started on one（≧∇≦）but yeah I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one (*^_^*)
> 
> ~sorry for horrible summary lol~


End file.
